1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass unit in which a binocular, a monocular, or the like (referred to as "binocular or the like" hereinafter) for viewing, under magnification, an object to be observed is provided with a special function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, there is a case where it is necessary to recognize one's own current position during mountain climbing. In such a case, a topographic map (atlas) of the neighborhood is opened, a landscape nearby which can become a landmark is observed with a binocular or the like, the direction of this landscape is specified with a magnet or the like, and then, based on such information, one's own current position is heuristically specified on the topographic map.
It is, however, troublesome to open a topographic map every time one's own position is to be specified. Also, there are often cases where it is difficult to open a topographic map (atlas) itself, for example, when the footing is unstable or wind is strong.
In such cases, it will be very convenient if one's own position can be visually specified without a topographic map (atlas) being opened.